


Don't Stop Moving

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: AU Universitarios, Años 90, DaiTsuba, Fluff, M/M, Relación establecida, Romance, Viñeta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: “Si no aprendes a bailar tendrás que aguantar ver a quien te gusta bailando con otras personas” tonterías.
Relationships: Murase Dai/Okui Tsubasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Don't Stop Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Escuchaba buena música de los años 90 y cuando me di cuenta ya llevaba unas 100 palabras de esto.
> 
> Con respecto al resumen, ¿Alguna vez lo han escuchado? Mi mamá suele molestarme con ello y la verdad, justo como lo mencioné, me parece una grandísima tontería.
> 
> En fin, me divertí mucho pensando en ellos en un ambiente noventero y escribirlo fue aún mejor. 
> 
> Disfruten.
> 
> (Imagínenlos usando los atuendos de Kiss Me Quick para mayor disfrute)

**.**

**.**

Las fiestas de fraternidad ya son tradición en la universidad, principalmente cuando la época de graduaciones estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Esa noche el escenario es un jardín extenso y frondoso (las flores de cerezo en su mejor apogeo en primavera del año 95) con buena música y luces, distintas bebidas y aperitivos para compartir. Hay estudiantes de todas las carreras y las edades varían (muchos bailan en la pista que se improvisó para la ocasión, otros conversan y juegan animadamente mientras disfrutan del alcohol) y Tsubasa no puede faltar, pues es uno de los tantos que pronto vestirá toga y birrete para celebrar su gran logro.

Tsubasa es extrovertido y alegre por naturaleza, un ícono entre distintos estudiantes, y no es raro verlo pasear de acá para allá entre risas y ligeros movimientos al ritmo de la música pegadiza. Es cuando ve una silueta más allá, a una distancia prudente donde se concentra el gran alboroto, que toda su atención cambia.

Murase Dai, a pesar de ser un joven más reservado, es parte de la fiesta también. Está sentado aparte en un sillón, hay un vaso de licor en su mano que bebe con pausa, distraído con lo sucedido a su alrededor. Dai es prácticamente todo lo contrario a Tsubasa (uno positivo y el otro negativo) y es por ello que su atracción es exitosa…

-¿Deberíamos irnos?-

Tsubasa se desentiende del resto y se concentra únicamente en el muchacho más alto. Se desploma a su lado, poniéndose cómodo en el sillón que los acoge perfectamente a los dos, dispuesto a poner un pie fuera de ese lugar si Dai lo pide, porque lo conoce más que nadie y sabe que no está muy a gusto ahí.

-No, está bien.- murmura Dai en respuesta bastante tranquilo, incluso alegre. Hecha un rápido vistazo a su entorno y luego se fija una vez más en el rubio- Es agradable... Porque estás aquí.- y confiesa con un deje de timidez que Tsubasa percibe por completo.

Tsubasa sonríe, amplio y genuino, y entrelaza la mano libre de Dai que no se cohíbe en tomar, llevándola contra su pecho donde su corazón bombea con rapidez, como si estuviera bailando sin cesar... Cuando en realidad está sentado junto a la persona que le gusta, una adrenalina y emoción que se llegaban a parecer en algunos casos.

Permanecen así por un rato, la música es ensordecedora y ellos no desaprovechan la ocasión para juntarse un poco más y así escuchar sus voces mientras conversan. Hablan de la fiesta, de la universidad, de la pronta graduación del rubio e incluso del clima tan ameno y _romántico_ (esto último insinuado por Tsubasa) tomándose el tiempo de inclinar sus cabezas y observar los pocos puntitos brillantes que la iluminación de la estancia les permite apreciar. También comparten pequeños besos con sabor a alcohol y chatarra y se acurrucan para mayor comodidad, completamente absortos en su burbuja de amor.

- _Woow_! ¡Me encanta esta canción!- Tsubasa exclama de repente cuando hay un cambio brusco de la música, las mejores canciones del momento se han apoderado ahora de los parlantes.

El resto de los jóvenes grita no muy lejos, agrupándose al dejarse llevar por la música pegadiza, y Tsubasa se mueve al compás mientras permanece sentado; primero la cabeza, sus cabellos rubios se alborotan sin verse mal en lo absoluto, y luego el ritmo se mueve a hombros y caderas. Capta la mirada de Dai sobre él, sólo en él y en nadie más como tanto le gusta, y le regala una sonrisa coqueta a cambio.

Lo que sigue es un suspiro resignado por parte de Dai, mas como despeje que otra cosa, y luego una mano de Tsubasa es tomada jalándolo hasta ponerse de pie. Se extraña por un momento, pero comprende rápidamente cuando Dai lo guía hacia el grupo de personas que goza del animado ambiente...

Dai no es una persona de fiestas y bailes, pero ahí va una vez más a complacer a Tsubasa... Porque más que lo que los rodea, sin importar donde estén o qué hagan, a Dai sólo le importa la felicidad de Tsubasa.

Y Tsubasa aprieta la mano que lo ha tomado, cariñoso y agradecido, guiándola en el baile que los divierte en grande a su propia manera.

Muchos se llenan la boca diciendo que si no sabes bailar, aguantar a quien te gusta hacerlo con otros tendrás... Son completas tonterías. Si amas a alguien, si ambos están en sintonía, hay oportunidad para satisfacer todos los gustos y deseos. Tsubasa no necesita ir a bailar con otros cuando puede, de vez en cuando, sacar ese potencial de bailarín que su guapo novio mantiene en el interior... Sólo para él, por cierto. Y lo único que Dai tiene que aguantar (con el mayor gusto del mundo, aunque no lo mencione) es todo el afecto empalagoso de su novio encantador por haberlo complacido.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Escribí durante mi jornada laboral así que perdonen los errores y/o incoherencias


End file.
